Dolls which utilize articulated appendages such as those providing arm movements to simulate an activity are well known in the art and have been provided in a variety of forms. Such dolls have utilized manually operated mechanisms, spring driven mechanisms, and battery-powered motor mechanisms for moving the articulated arms. One of the more popular types of articulated dolls and toy figures is provided by dolls and toy figures which simulate musical instrument play. A substantial number of early doll designs utilized movable arms alone or together with movable legs to simulate musical instrument play and other similar motions. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,332,732 issued to Lizzi sets forth a DOLL with movable arms and a spring-driven power source. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 1,564,674 issued to Hodgkins sets forth an FIGURE TOY simulating the playing of a drum which illustrates early development of electrically powered dolls. Still further, U.S. Pat. No. 1,570,268 issued to Marx shows an early spring-powered design for a minstrel playing in a seated position. U.S. Pat. No. 1,800,775 issued to Bostwick sets forth a FIGURE TOY having movable arm and leg appendages controlled by a spring. Still further, U.S. Pat. No. 2,565,603 issued to Fraysur sets forth a DOLL having appendages, eyes, and eyelids moved by a spring power mechanism. Finally, another early example of movable dolls is found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,626,480 issued to Tipman which sets forth a PUPPET having over-center spring action controlling the appendages.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,672,096 issued to Johmann sets forth DOLLS driven by a battery-operated motor which through operative gears and leakage moves the doll appendages.
In more recent toy figure development, molded plastic dolls and toy figures have been provided with appendage movement. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,334,069 issued to Liu sets forth an ACTION CHARACTER FIGURE with sparking mechanism responsive to arm movement to emit sparks. U.S. Pat. No. 4,126,961 issued to Barlow, et al. sets forth an ARTICULATED DOLL having a torso and pivotally mounted head. A lever combination within the torso controls head pivoting motion. In a still further example of more recent toy figures having movable appendages, U.S. Pat. No. 4,006,555 issued to England, et al. sets forth a DOLL WITH INCREMENTALLY MOVABLE ARM having an actuator and a gear transmission system operatively connected to one of the doll's arms for imparting incremental motion to the arm. Finally, U.S.Pat. No. 3,978,611 issued to Strongin sets forth a TOY FIGURE WITH PISTOL DRAW ACTION having an articulated arm supporting a pistol in one hand. The pistol is withdrawn from the holster and extended to a firing position and a noise is emitted upon the operation of a lever.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,675,528 issued to Brick sets forth a TAMBOURINE having an unusual arrangement of pairs of jingles together with a hand grip molded into one inner side wall portion of the frame.
While the foregoing described prior art devices have to some extent improved the art and in some instances enjoyed commercial success, there remains nonetheless a continuing need in the art for evermore interesting, amusing and entertaining toy figures.